


Stay Indoors!

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [21]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun is bored. Momoe has club work to do. Bad combination all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Indoors!

The air outside was chilly, and the snow was starting to stick. In other words, no one was going anywhere. That meant keeping a Jun inside her apartment. That meant keeping a Jun who didn't have anything to do inside of the apartment.

Momoe had prepared accordingly: folding paper was mindless and Jun wouldn't want anything to do with it.

"You're doing that to distract me! I know it!"

Momoe sweatdropped. Okay, yes, it was true. That was  _exactly_ what she was up to. "You're being loud," she pointed out through folding play pamphlets. She knew how much her friend (girlfriend? No clue, neither of them actually said it) hated to be ignored. "What if your parents come home?"

"You weren't complaining when I helped you rehearse your lines."

Momoe laughed. "You tickled me too much for me to have a chance." Not that it was  _just_ tickling, mind you.

Jun sat back in her chair, hair frizzing up. It was hard to tell. "We had the house to ourselves! Can you blame me?"

Momoe grinned. "What would your Yamato have to say about that?"

Jun pouted. "He's not mine!" Did she  _have_  to keep bringing that up?

"Not yet." Momoe sounded smug, though Jun's ears picked up some other emotion like Daisuke picked up cookies in a bag. Her eyes softened a little. She wasn't jealous, not really.

Jun pouted, snatching a small pile of the pamphlets and starting to fold them. The first two were frustratingly crooked, "I doubt that's going anywhere," she muttered, looking at the frosted windowpanes. "He caught some other girl like a romantic drama."

Momoe grinned, and this had nothing but mischief behind it. "You love romantic dramas."

Jun glared at her and pouted. "Momoe! Not the point!" She folded another for emphasis. "I like being the  _star_  of romantic dramas."

"You're a drama," Momoe muttered before she could stop herself.

Jun glared again, though this was softer. "Besides." She stopped speaking for a moment. Momoe almost looked up but she figured Jun would pop the words out eventually. When almost three minutes had passed, the girl peered over the frames of her glasses.

Jun was centimeters from her face, and looking very determined about it too.

Naturally, Momoe squeaked and fell back in her chair, toppling it over. She rubbed the back of her head. "Ow!"

Jun didn't apologize. She just moved closer. Momoe mentally blanked. Welp. This work time was probably over. She had been so close. It would have been nice to get her work done before her girl-

Damn it. She had kissed her. Damn it.

It was on now.

At least they didn't have anywhere to go. But they probably  _should_ be quieter this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. Fluff is everywhere! I love fluff. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> Challenges: Diversity Writing Challenge (Digimon) A64. Write about a minor character, What if Challenge, Pairing Diversity Boot Camp prompt 10. Emotional, and Halloween Trick or Treat Bag day 23. Write about harmless fun.


End file.
